Blog użytkownika:Lola 148/Rozdział 2 Sezon 2 Z powrotem w domu
Rachel jump city wieża tytanów 20:12 listopad thumb|left|339px Obudziłam się w swoim mieszkaniu , wszystko było jak dawniej. Czyli byłam sama . Jak to całe życie . „Ale jednego nie rozumiem czy to wszystko mi się śniło ?” zapytałam sama siebie z oczekiwaniem na nic . Lecz ktoś mi odpowiedział . Były to szepty ludzi i demonów, mówili „ Rachel to jest sen ” Nerwowo rozglądałam się po pokoju szukając sedna głosów” Twoje przeznaczenie.” Po chwili dodał „ Ale masz wybór Rachel …. Masz wybór” „ Kim jesteś że to do mnie mówisz?” „ Jestem bliżej niż ci się wydaje” Jak to ? To za dużo na raz . „ Idź do piekła !!!” Całe mieszkanie w sekundę płonęło w nie kończącym się ogniu. Nie mogłam tego powstrzymać .On jeszcze dodał „ masz wybór” Zaczełam się dusić. Otworzyłam oczy wszystko w pokoju mieniło się czarną energią wszystko . Nie panowałam nad mocą . Wszystko w okół pękało niszczyło się . Wszystcy panikowali. Lecz ktoś kto doskonale się na mnie znał uspokojł mnie hipnozą wyjołwszy ze swojej kieszeni zegarek i zaczął . Wiedział co mnie uspokaja. Czułam delikatny zapach spalonego drewna co znałam bardzo dobrze . Widziałam mojego anioła. Lecz jak to po hipnozie , urwał mi się film. Star Nie znajomy chłopak wyciągnół coś z kieszeni i wtedy raven zemdlała. Mojej przyjaciółce coś się stało. Już wiedziałam co zrobić , gdy w pewnym momencie coś mi przeszkodziło, był to alarm. Robin w sekundę zniknął z mojego zasięgu zwroku. Ale i bez niego wiedziałam co zrobić . Do pokoju wbiegli bestia wraz z cyborgiem. Między zielonym a nieznajomym był moment nienawiści w zwroku co do siebie. Ale nie to mnie teraz interesowało , musiałam zająć się tym nieznajomym. Wziełam go za długi czarny płaszcz i szarpnęłam go do mojego pokoju , gdzie dalej panował róż. . A przed tym kazałam chłopakom zająć się raven . Przycisnęłam go do ściany i swoją ręką zieloną od promieni powoli przybliżałam do jego szyji . On za to nic nie reagował. Zaczęłam : - Kim jesteś i co zrobiłeś z moją przyjaciółką.-star - Raven nic nie jest trochę pośpi i wstanie jak nowo narodona.-naz - Kim jesteś?– star - Wolał bym pogadać o tobie –naz - Że niby co –star -To że pomimo iż jesteś kosmitką o niesamowitej sile to czasem nie radzisz sobie z ciężarem właśnych problemów .Do tej pory twoja miłość nie zwracała na ciebie uwagi nie widziała ciebie i twoich potrzeb. Teraz gdy już sobie odpuściłaś on wrócił i z pewnością będzie żądał powrotu a ty … ty co odpowiesz . Sama nie wiesz , nie wiesz czy go kochasz czy nie . Zmieniłaś się patrząc na samodzielną raven chciałaś być taka jak i ona . Umieć sobie radzić ale niestety w życiu tak łatwo nie jest ... każdy ma chwile załamki , dla niektórych chwila załamki trwa całe życie dla niektórych nie . Dla mnie na pewno trwa. – naz popatrzył na mnie bez uczucia ,mówiąc spokojnie i powoli wpatrując się w me oczy . Popatrzyłam na niego i łzy zaczęły spływać po moich policzkch, to bolało . Prawda bolała bardzo. Powoli przytuliłam się do jego koszuli czułam jego serce . Jego ręce oplatające mnie . Szlochałam do nieznajomego Jeszcze dodał: - A, ,ja jestem nazir- naz nawet nie poczuł kiedy założyłam mu na ręce kajdany. Gdy już się od niego odklejiłam on popatrzył spokojnie na ręce i potem na mnie z małym zdziwieniem. Przetarłam oczy i mrugnełam do niego zalotnie. Jeszcze szpnełam do niego: - A ja starfire – star Zaciągnełam go do cel które są umieszczone na prawie samym dole wierzy i go tam zamknęłam. Uśmiechnełam się do niego i powiedziałam: - Przykro mi ale będziesz musiał trochę tu posiedzieć . I ja go nie k-kocham - star Przyznam że jest przystojny i inteligentny ale to wszystko. Star, nie możesz popełnić tego błędu drugi raz ogarnij się. W czasie gdy star zajmowała się nazirem Bestia Gdy starfire wyszła cyborg wziął Rachel na ręce i wniósł ją do najbliższego pokoju którym był mój pokój z czego chwilowo nie byłem zadowolony. Był totalny bajzel , więc szybko coś sprzątnąłem żeby nie zobaczyła tego raven bo nie chciał bym żeby to widziałam , nie dlatego że by mnie wyśmiała no chyba że , sam nie wiem. Po paru minutach Wiktorowi zadzwonił telefon więc wyszedł. Zostałem z nią sam . Patrzyłem na jej włosy miała o wiele dłuższe niż ostatnio . Ale było jej w nich również ładnie . Cholera co się ze mną stało . Czemu tak nagle zacząłem coś do niej czuć. Czemu wydaje mi się być atrakcyjną zawsze mnie wnerwiała a teraz to się zmieniło. Dlaczego? Moje rozmyślania przerwało ciche westchnienie fioletowo okiej . Ruszyła się . Otwarła oczy i popatrzyła na mnie zmęczonym wzrokiem . Mruknęła: - Gdzie ja jestem ? - rea - W wierzy w moim pokoju chwilowo - gar - A inni gdzie ?-rea - Cyborg pojechał po umi bo coś się stało , robin pojechał na misje a star za chwile przyleci. Nie martw się wszystko gra.-gar - Ten anioł.-rea Chyba sama jeszcze nie wiedziała co mówi. Dziewczyna podparła się na łokciach i zbliżyła swoją twarz do mojej. Zrobiło mi się gorąco , a nawet bardzo. Szybko coś zagadałem: - Ja anioła to widzę tylko przed sobą , mamuśka.-gar - Nie nazywaj mnie tak .-rea - Aniołek czy mamuśka ?.– gar - Dobrze wiesz… a po drugie chciała bym z tąd wyjść …ale raczej nie w tych strzępach.. więc jakbyś mógł mi skombinować jakieś ciuchy to było by idealnie.-rea - Mi tam się podobasz i w tym.-gar Na jej twarzy pojawiły się rumieńce. Powoli podniosła głowe ku mojej i powiedziała: - To porwane ciuchy ,a potrzebowała bym nowych i mogę ci zapewnić że będę w nich lepiej wyglądać. – rea Trochę zgłupiałem i wyszedłem poszukując starfire , gdy ona właśnie leciała prosto na mnie . Na szczęście zdążyłem ją ominąć i złapać za rękę. Szybko powiedziałem: - Masz jakieś ciuchy dla raven ?-gar Star tylko się uśmiechnęła i poleciała do swojego pokoju . Znalezienie ubrań dla kruczka zajęło jej pięć setnych sekundy. Gdy już mi je dała wszedłem do pokoju i podarowałem ubrania raven , kazała mi wyjść więc tak zrobiłem. Raven Zaczęłam się przebierać . Dostałam czarny top i czarną spudnice .Gdy już się ubrałam powoli krążyłam po pokoju Garfielda. Na biurku leżał rysunek nowo narysowany był godny uwagi. Te wykończenia. Otworzyłam jedną z szafek kierując rękę poszukując innych rysunków poza rysunkami coś tam jeszcze było chiałam to wyciągnąć ale jak zawsze coś musiało mi przerwać. Puknie do drzwi. Z szafki którą właśnie otworzyłam wypadł jeden z rysunków bestii. Był to szkic przytulających się do siebie star i robina.Do pokoju wszedł zielony był trochę zszokowany że grzebie po jego rzeczach ale , podszedł do mnie i powiedział: - Nie ma już takiego robina no nie ?-gar - Ani takiej gwiazdy, pomimo iż często mi przeszkadzała i mnie wkurzała to jakoś tak się przyzwyczaiłam.-rea Spokojnie patrzył na mnie wilczek . Że on patrzył się spokojnie to nie widziałam od czasu tej … Zresztą nic. - Dobrze robisz te szkice nawet nie zauważyłam jak robiłeś ten mój . –rea Wyjełam szkic który dostałam od star Bestia Tyle już na ciebie patrzyłem że zapamiętałem twój każdy rys twarzy . śnie o tobie codziennie wieć pamiętam twoją sylwetke. Wiem jakie ruchy wykonujesz, jak pachniesz i jak się zachowujesz. To tak chciałem jej powiedzieć a powiedziłem: - Yyyyyyy no dziękuje , ty za to robisz piękne zdjęcia znaczy widziałem tylko jedno w twojim pokoju zostawiłaś jedno.-gar pokazałem jej - To zdjęcie żle mi się kojarzy. –rea - Ale.-gar -Idzmy już do salonu….. nie chce o tym gadać.-rea Zdziwiła mnie jej reakcja .Pozatym skąd ona miała ten szkic nie dawałem jej nigdy nic takiego . Raven thumb|left|232px Wyszliśmy z pokoju i skierowaliśmy się już w trójkę do salonu gdzie robin dalej coś pikał na komputerze głównym. Usiedliśmy w salonie na sofie ja koło star, zaś bestia stał przy sofie. Wtedy drzwi otwarły się a w nich stanęli umi wraz z cyborgiem. To co było w tym najohydniejsze to to że się całowali i to cholernie namiętnie jakby nie wiedzieli że tu jesteśmy. Wraz ze starfire mruknełyśmy z obrzydzeniem: - Fuuuuu…-star, rea Popatrzyłam na gara , ten zaś odwrócił ode mnie wzrok i patrzył przez okno jakby widział tam coś ciekawego, ale patrzył ze smutkiem. Robin nawet nie patrzył na tą dwójkę a tylko bardziej zgarbił się nad klawiaturą. To było dziwne. No ale ktoś musiał to przerwać tą osobą musiałam być ja . Wstałam i krzyknęłam: - Ej musicie mnie teraz posłuchać! Chociaz ten raz , mało co wyrarzam głośno własne zdanie więc mnie wysłuchajcie!- popatrzyłam na wszystkich a oni patrzyli na mnie , satałam na środku pokoju . Co jakiś czas przechodziły mnie dreszcze. Popatrzyłam na okno które wcześniej zauważył bestia widziałam czyjąś sylwetkę , wystarczyło mi to że wiedziałam czyja to była. Chciałam skończyć to co zaczęłam : - Ufam wam więc powiem wam to co widziałam i co wiem. Owy tajemniczy demon już nie jest tak tajemniczy jaki był. On……..ma coś wspólnego z….. Trygonem.-rea - Co to ma znaczyć ?!-rob - … –gar - No więc ,trygon stworył sobie kogoś kto odbierze klejnot bo sam tego nie potrafi. Nie jestem pewna ale ten ktoś nie wie najwyraźniej za co się bierze. Szuka mnie tylko tyle wiem.-rea -Poczekaj jak to cię szuka przecież go pokonałaś.-cyb - Proszę was to demon tak jak ja pamiętacie jak trygon mnie-rae -Tak no i ?-gar był trochę wkurzony - Jakaś cząsta mnie została i tak jest teraz z nim . Tyle że z nim to będzie szybciej trygon jest w tym sto razy lepszy niż robin w sensie że ze mną było trochę ciężej. On już jest w formie . Liczy się to żebyście mnie samą nie zostawili ,a póki co musze zkątaktować się z kimś kto może coś o tym wiedzieć.-rea Wszystcy zastygli w myślach Umi co prawda nie nadążała ale z czasem coś zrozumiała z tej paplaniny, przynajmniej tak sądze. Zegar tyknął kolejną minutę i w tej chwili ocknęłam się . Wyprostowałm się i spytałam ostatecznie: - To co …zostajecie ze mną?-rea Stałam bez ruchu czekając na kogokolwiek. Pierwsza ruszyła się starfire. Podeszła do mnie i szepnęła mi do ucha „ Jesteśmy najlepszymi przyjaciółkami nigdy bym cię nie zostawiła” oparła swoją ręke na moim ramieniu opierając się o nie.Ona mnie by nie zostawiła … a .. a ja ją zostawiłam …. Samą …. Przepraszam star !!! Mała łza spłynęła po moim policzku przytuliłam ją jeszcze mocnie ja , widiałam jakąś nadzieje. Następna była umi powiedziała ” sama nie wiem w co się pakuje ale to bez znaczenia” Przytuliła się do mnie . Potem potrzedł robin po nim cyborg i ostatni bestia ale podrzedł szybko i mnie mocno przytulił a że niebyłam na to przygotowana to go odepchnęłam a lampa nad nami się spaliła. Dziwne ale wydawało mi się że to tak jakby były no nie wiem jakby chciał mnie za coś przeprosić . Wszystcy się na mnie popatrzyli. A star żeby złagodzić atmosferę rzuciła pół żartem : -no jak mamy tu mieszkać to wypadałoby wymienić żarówki.-star Grayson popatrzył na star jak na świętość Zaś cyborg podniósł umi i zaczął nią obracać na wszystkie strony a ona piszczała i chichotała na cały głos . A co do bestii uśmiechał się do mnie ja odwzajemniłam to mówiąc „ nie boli cię szczęka od tego ciągłego uśmiechu” od się zaśmiali potem podszedł do star Gdy on isę uśmiecha moje życie zaczyna nabierać kolorów , ale … dlaczego tak jest ? https://youtu.be/tD4HCZe-tew Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach